


Magic Trick oneshot

by SilverAngel621



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, No Voldie, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/SilverAngel621
Summary: Harry whispered in Dracos ear "Why don't I show you this new magic trick I learned in bed?"





	Magic Trick oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ykmust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ykmust/gifts).



Inspo by this insta [post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZok-SDlhDo/), sent to me by Ykmust (whose so freaking amazing! Like so amazing!) 

 

Harry was chatting animatedly about the newest broom his parents had gotten him, the ThunderStorm 100, to his friends Ron and Hermione when a dark, cloaked figure stood in his way. Flanked by his lackeys Theo and Blaise, with Crabbe and Goyle just behind the trio, Draco sneered down at Harry. Harry tried to suppress the little pout that always formed when he realized how just how much taller Draco had grown over the summer.

“My, my three little lion cubs out after curfew,” Blaise drawled, leering at Hermione for the most part. The bookish girl in question just sniffed and notched her nose up at the arrogant boy. Ron growled, not appreciating the other boy’s attentions to his girlfriend.

Harry glared at them. “Call off your guard dogs, Malfoy. It’s only a few minutes after ten.”

Draco raised a perfectly manicured brow, not one tiny strand out of place. “Ah, so your glasses do work, Potter. Then you can see that even a second after ten is breaking the curfew. And do you know what that means?”

“Bugger off Malfoy, we were in detention with Snape because of you snakes!” Ron spoke up. All three of them had been blamed for a prank that a few of the younger Slytherins had played just because they’d been stupid enough to have been found in the aftermath helping the victims. If they had been found by any other professor, it would have been fine. But of course it was their luck to have been found by none other than Snape himself who’d taken one look at Harry and quickly gave all three detention even before hearing their explanation.

Draco turned a cool glare at Ron’s direction. “Was I talking to you, weasel?” Hermione had to hold Ron back before the red headed boy could pounce on the blonde. Draco only smiled, subtlety flexing his muscles. He’d always been a lanky boy but somehow he’d filled out this past summer, his body now packed with lean muscles that always made Harry’s mouth water. But he’d never admit that in case it gave the blond more of an inflated ego than he already had.

“Now, Potter, where was I? Ah yes, seeing to the matter of your punishment for breaking curfew yet again just this week.”

Hermione frowned at that tidbit. “Harry, when did you break curfew?” She asked, confused. But the black hair wizard refused to answer, his face now flushed red. Draco took immense pleasure in that. After all, he’d been the reason Harry had out after curfew two days ago. He prowled closer towards the boy, ignoring Ron’s tensing.

“And what did I say the punishment would be, hmm?”

Harry could not look up at the older boy. Draco lifted Harry’s chin with a forefinger, forcing green eyes to meet with his gray ones. Harry wordlessly pleaded with the older boy to not make him say it out loud in front of all them. Draco just tilted his head in amusement, shaking his head. He leaned closer so that his whisper would only reach Harry’s ear.

“Cmon, Potter, I thought you Gryfindorks don’t back down in the face of a challenge.”

Harry couldn’t help the involuntary shiver Draco cool breath sent down his spine. The older boy’s lips just barely grazed the delicate shell of his ear and yet he felt as if he’d been burned by a stinging curse.

But Draco was right. He was a Gryffindor through and through. He’d show Malfoy. So he placed his hands on Draco’s shoulder, using it as leverage as he went up on his tiptoes (damn you petite genes) and whispered in Draco’s ear. “How about instead of that, I’ll show this new magic trick I learned in bed?”

This time, Harry was immensely pleased to see the cool mask slip off Draco’s handsome face. He looked angry, a blush high on sharp cheeks. His nostrils flared and his hands fisted together. To an outsider he looked like he was about to attack Harry right then and there. But Harry was more than amenable to taking whatever Draco lashed out with. The blondes pupils were dilated, his breath coming in short gasps and Harry knew he had him. He smirked. “I’ll see you this Saturday then, Malfoy,….. _for my punishment_.” He added with a small wink.

Draco grunted. “Don’t be late Potter,” he growled out the parting words as he shouldered past the golden trio, not looking back. His friends followed after them but not without throwing smug smirks back at them, thinking they had gotten the upper hand on the Gryffindors.

“Merlin, I can’t believe you’re actually dating that prat!” Ron burst out, still glaring at the corner where the Slytherins had disappeared behind.

Chuckling, Harry just took Ron’s and Hermione s elbow as he lead them back to the tower. He almost felt like skipping. He couldn’t wait for the weekend. “Oh, he’s not really that bad once you get to know him.”

“But this Saturday is Hogsmeade weekend and the bloody ferret is making you miss it!”

Harry shrugged and waved Ron’s complaint away. Since Draco’s father was on the schools directors board, Draco had limitless access to Hogsmead whenever he pleased. When they’d started dating, Draco had taken him on many dates there. Once they’d picnicked out on the snowy forest on the perimeters of the shrieking shack. He was sure Draco would make up for it. “It’s okay, it’s not like I haven’t seen and been to all the shops already.”

Hermione glared at him. “Don’t think I don’t know about all the times Malfoy has taken you out to Hogsmead when you really should have been studying. You know that potions exam is coming up and I will not be giving you my notes again Harry.”

“That’s okay, I’m pretty sure I can get Draco to hand over his notes. Besides, he has higher marks than you anyways!”

Harry ran, laughing like a maniac as Hermione screeched. He did so like ruffling her feathers.

“Harry Potter, you liar, you come back here right now! Malfoy does not have hire marks than I! Harry? Harry!”

  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

  
As promised, he showed up to their designated meeting spot right on time after waving goodbye to his friends. It was their own private haven made just for them by the Room of Requirments. After Draco was awarded head boy, the blond had wasted no time abusing that power and handing out detentions to Harry. His tie was untucked? Detention. He spilled pumpkin juice because Draco jostled him? Detention. He couldn’t keep quiet when Draco was fucking him in the alcoves under his invisibility cloak? Detention! Harry giggled when he thought back to that incident. Now all the students thought there were fornicating ghosts haunting Hogwarts and the teachers had had no luck vanquishing it.

An ornate red door appeared before him and he opened it with a smile. Inside, Draco was already draped on the bed. Looking equal parts regal and impatient, he beckoned harry with a finger. The black haired boy rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was so spoiled.

“I was promised a few tricks in bed, Potter. I presume I will not be displeased or I’ll be forced to-“ Harry jumped on the bed and attacked Draco with a kiss. Oh, he could just imagine what Draco would love to be forced to do to him. The last time Draco had done that, he’d been left with a sore bum and unable to sit for a whole day until he’d pestered Draco for a healing salve. And the prat had only given it to him after Harry had grudgingly allowed Draco to kiss his burning buttocks. Purely for healing purposes, the devious blond had said.

Draco took Harry’s attack in stride, curling his arms around the lithe body atop him and trapping him there, not that Harry would want to be anywhere else. The smaller boy giggled, even as he kissed Draco harder. He demanded entrance with small kitten licks, whining for Draco to open up. Those thin lips parted and Draco let Harry have his fill for only a few seconds before he rolled them over and took command of the kiss. He practically devoured Harry, inhaling his very essence as if trying to fuse their very soul together.

“Draco, more!”

Draco happily obliged, completely forgetting Harry’s promise until much later.

  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

  
Sweaty and naked after their hours long romp, Draco woke up and remembered Harry’s promise. With a savage grin, he prodded the dark haired boy awake. Harry growled at him but when Draco reminded him, Harry instantly perked up and slid off the bed gracelessly towards their haphazardly discarded clothing.

“Dammit, Draco, you ripped my jumper again! Dad keeps asking how I manage to ruin my entire wardrobe in a month. I don’t think saying “My boyfriend Draco, whose father you hate, is too impatient to fuck me to carefully take off my clothes and rips them from my helpless body” will go over well. But I think mum knows though.” Harry mumbled as he rummaged for his tools.

Draco was only half listening to him. He wondered what kind of trick needs props. He licked his dry lips. Perhaps it was another muggle toy? Last month for Valentine’s Day, Harry had surprised him with a small vibrating egg. At first he’d scoffed at the muggle object. But then Harry had lubed himself up, inserted the toy inside his stretched and dripping hole and Draco had experienced a slice of heaven. To feel Harry utterly wrecked, writhing and clamping down on him as the egg vibrated right next to Draco’s dick….well life didn’t get any better than that. So he was thoroughly disappointed when Harry came back to him with a deck of cards.

“What in merlins name is that?” Draco scowled at the playing cards.

Harry’s sighed, loud and drawn out. “Really, Draco, I know all that hair product you pile on leaves little space for you brain but must I explain playing cards to you?”

Draco growled and made to jump at Harry for the slight but the laughing boy put a hand to Draco’s muscular chest and pushed him back. He leaned forward and rubbed their noses together. “Wait until I show you what I can do with these. Sirius taught me!”

So the blond boy huffed, deciding to indulge his boyfriend. Harry shuffled the cards then spread them out face down. He told him to pick a card without letting Harry see. Draco picked up a card at random and saw a nine of clubs. He put it back in the pile as Harry requested. The younger wizard shuffled the cards again, his little tongue poking out in concentration. Draco huffed, wanting to be annoyed at his boyfriend for his juvenile tricks but at the same time Harry was so damn cute it was impossible to be angry at him. Harry peeked at him, grinning before going back to vigorously shuffling the cards. That brat, he was playing him.

“When you said you’d show me a magic trick in bed, this wasn’t what I was exp-“

With a triumphant grin, Harry held up the nine of clubs. “Is this your card?”

Agape, Draco could only stare at the card he’d picked. “Holy shit.” He murmured softy, to Harry’s pleased giggle.

 

 

 

 


End file.
